Shaking The Earth
by Terra Rain
Summary: Destruction spares no one; darkness and light alike are wiped away. Will family bonds be enough to break free of the mold history created? As with all things, it begins and ends with Harry Potter...
1. Prologue: Dream to Reality

Summary: Destruction spares no one; darkness and light alike are wiped away. Yet hope remains in the most unlikeliest of forms. Can love truly conquer all? Will family bonds be enough to break free of the mold history created? As with all things, it begins and ends with Harry Potter...

Warnings: Um...mild use of slash...?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Do you really believe anyone who did would waste time writing fanfiction? O.o I highly doubt it. As for lawsuits...there are over 150,000 HP fanfics on this site...why pick on me! T-T cries

Why do I have the feeling that it might not be so smart to start yet _another_ fanfic when I already have _five_ in the works. . . Sheesh! Will I ever learn? Probably not. n.n So anyway, about this fic:

It's a story about trying to find the truth between the lines. I began it with the idea of, of course, what happens after the series ends? Well, here it is.

* * *

Shaking The Earth

Prologue: Dream To Reality

**St. Stephen's Street, London England, June 5th 2004.**

A cry rang out in the middle of the dark night. Glass lay shattered along the road, twinkling faintly where the moonlight hit it. Voices long since disappeared still echoed hollowly throughout the night.

'_Where is he? He said he'd be here-'_

'_Draco!'_

_The door burst open, a black robe swirling around their feet. _

'_Leave now! It's too late!'_

_The air swept through, pushing the ebony hair off of Harry's scar. _

'_I can't! I can't find-' _

_The window exploded, shards of glass streaking towards the front yard. _

_'__HARRY!'_

The crying rang on. As a cloud ran across the moon for a split second, the form of a tall man gingerly picking his way through the destruction was visible.

Clearly in shock, he stepped over what was once a doorway and entered. He took in the form of a dark haired man laying sprawled out on the living room floor, wand only a few feet away and broken in two. He collapsed there, shaking in grief. He reached out to touch the still form but recoiled suddenly as if burned.

He sat there, for how long he did not know; time had no meaning. He was barely able to cry, his throat hurt too much and the idea was repelling to his every thought. His whole body shaking he took a deep breath and tried to force his now tired limbs to move. Reluctantly obeying, they took him towards the bedroom.

The whole scene was eerily familiar to him and he silently wept with the knowledge that history had once again managed to repeat itself. The man's blonde hair lay swept over the bed, cheek against the edge of the mattress where the stain was already turning brown. He turned from the sight, urging his stomach to be still.

Following his ears, he found them. Reaching down he picked them both up and turned to leave. He'd at least be there for them, even if no once else could be.

* * *

AN: Now I realise this is short so you'll just have to bear with me. I'll update this weekly so it'll give me (hopefully) enough time to post without worrying about it taking too long. To keep it a little more interesting, I'm running a house points quiz with each chapter; it's a little idea I picked up somewhere. In the review, if you want to take a stab at the questions, give what house you're from and then your answers. House points will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter. Ja ne! And have FUN! n.n

1.) Who do you think the first person killed in the living room is? 5 points

2.) Who is the second person killed in the bedroom? 5 points

3.) Can you name the person who picks throught the wreckage? 10 points

4.) Who killed the two people? 5 points Why? 10 points.

Good luck!


	2. Understanding Comes Through Acceptance

**Chapter One: Understanding Comes Through Acceptance**

Ron eyed the two twins with a mixture of apprehension and annoyance.

They had to be the second most annoying creation next to George and Fred.

Hermione bounced one in her arms and it gurgled happily. Well, than again, they were actually pretty cute when you thought about it.

"Ron," he smiled as he stroked the baby's face and replied with a noncommittal sound of 'hmmm?'

"What are we going to do? I mean," Hermione faltered, eyes still trained on the infant she held in her arms.

"I know." Ron stood, arms now clutched protectively around the baby in his arms. "We'll just have to keep them and raise them as our own along with the rest of our brood if that's all right with you." Hermione blessed him with the biggest smile he'd seen since their wedding day.

"Oh! Ron!" She paused suddenly and looked up to stare at him with a look that was half amused, half annoyed. "What do you mean 'the rest of our brood'?'"

* * *

Hermione stretched and glanced at the clock. It was nearly three and that meant the rest of the Weasley family would be home soon. Besides George upstairs taking a nap, she had the whole house to herself. A wail that set up from her room made her wince and correct herself. Herself and the twins. Hurrying to her room, her plucked the wailing child out of the crib before it could awaken its sibling and carried it into the kitchen.

As she was turning the heat off the stove she thought she heard a noise coming from the back of the house, near her room. Wary, she silently activated the house alarm system that would awaken George upstairs. If something was amiss, better to have backup.

Creeping around the doorframe, she peered into the hallway and a gasp caught in the back of her throat. Lucius Malfoy, _Lucius Malfoy_, was in the house and in his arms was her other child. Rage filled her and she stepped clearly into view, wand at the ready.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Her clear tone rang out, effectively making him stop and turn to regard her carefully. "Give me one reason why I should not curse you where you stand." His patented sneer appeared. Hard grey eyes looked her over disdainfully.

"This child," he replied coolly, "Is mine by right. Not to be touched or handled by the likes of a filthy little mudblood like you!" Hermione hissed, noticing George out of the corner of her eye on the stairs, stealthily moving towards her and Lucius.

"That child is _not_ yours. It is the offspring of your son and-"

"-and therefore mine! I have a better blood claim to it than one you could ever hope for." Furious, Hermione raised her wand.

"You shall not take her from this house! She is not yours!" Lucius smirked.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong." As three curses flew towards him, he apparated. In shock, Hermione stared at the ruined rug and tried to organize her thoughts into something coherent. As a second wave of rage and frustration crested over her shock, she ran to the door. George restrained her, telling her something about the Malfoy mansion and how he'd get her daughter's twin back if it was the last thing he did. Suddenly feeling chilled, Hermione knew. She knew with every bone in her body, as certain as she was alive, that her daughter was gone.

"No." It was hardly more than a whisper but George heard it anyway.

"Hermione?" He took a step towards her and stopped.

"Don't you think he's ready for you to go over there and try and storm the mansion? There isn't- We can't-" she choked. George was there, holding her against him as adrenaline left her a sobbing heap, still gently cradling her daughter in her arms.

"Don't worry Mione, we'll get her back. We'll get her back."

Arthur Weasley shut the door tiredly and hung his hat on the hat rack. As his family came to surround him, he found he couldn't face them. It was the last day of court and the decision had been made. Molly took one look at him and her hand flew to her mouth.

"No, it can't be." Arthur felt their gazes meet and he saw her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Maybe it's just a temporary thing, maybe-" He grabbed her hands and held them, silencing her rambling.

"Molly. Hermione. I, I'm sorry I couldn't do better. Malfoy's blood ties were too strong a claim to be denied. I tried." He swallowed and felt himself enveloped in a hug by everyone. His son's gruff voice spoke softly.

"It's all right dad. You tried. That's the best anyone could do." Hermione nodded in agreement, clutching the baby in her arms protectively.

"I don't believe I could have asked for a better family." Ginny laughed shortly and wiped her eyes.

"Well, I have to go get ready for work. If you'll excuse me." Running upstairs, they could hear her throwing things in an effort to keep her own grief at bay.


	3. Time Heals Most Wounds

**Chapter Two: Time Heals Most Wounds**

"Ron! Bring your daughter's trunk downstairs! She needs it this morning! Not tomorrow!" Helen snickered as her father sighed halfheartedly and went to do her mother's bidding. "Now, you sure you have everything?" Helen nodded and was suddenly enveloped in a big hug. "I'm going to miss you, you know that right?" Helen nodded and grinned as the sound of her trunk thumping down the stairs resounded throughout the house.

"Ron! Oh! Honestly!" Annoyed, Hermione performed _leviosa_ and sent Helen's trunk hurtling towards the door where it made an abrupt stop and thumped to the floor.

"See? You really didn't need me after all." Still annoyed, Hermione smacked his arm and left to round up the others. Ten minutes later, after much running around on her sibling's part, Helen found herself in the car with her two younger sibs.

Hermione liked children very much, having been an only child herself. Which was just as well, Helen thought, since having large bunches of children seemed to be as much a penchant as genetic in the Weasley line.

"Now! I want all of you quiet or there _will _be consequences, understood?" The children looked at their slightly frazzled mother and nodded as one. "Good, now Ron, where did you put the car keys?"

"Promise you'll write me!" Helen's younger sister Rose yelled after her.

"I will! I'll write _all_ of you!" Helen promised laughing. Blowing kisses, she waved until the platform pulled out of view. Plopping down into her seat, she smiled happily at the other two occupants.

"Hi! My name's Helen!" The girl addressed looked startled at first but the look was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Hi. My name's Daryl. Pleased to meet you." Daryl had short black hair that artfully curled around under earlobes decorated with glinting sapphires. Her eyes sparkled an almost perfectly matching blue hue, giving her an impish impression.

"Mine's Chelsea!" The blonde seated across from them offered, leaning foreword eagerly. Her clear sea colored eyes danced merrily behind a pair of small frameless glasses. "I hear that one of us might be Harry Potter's daughter!" Daryl's eyes grew wide and Helen snorted. "What?" Chelsea pushed her glasses back into place as they slid down her aquiline nose. "It could be true."

"And if it was?" Helen countered. Chelsea opened her mouth to reply then frowned. She shrugged and grinned.

"I dunno, it'd be cool."

* * *

"So you're half-blood?" Daryl summarized, pointing at Chelsea with a licorice wand.

"Yep! Mom's a muggle but a wonderful one. She knew dad was a wizard even before he'd married her." She bit the head off a frog and sighed dramatically. "But neither of them knew if I had enough magic to go to school, but!" she smiled brilliantly, "I did! So, here I am!"

"What house do you think you'll get sorted into?" Daryl asked, brushing her hair out of her face and leaning over to gather her things together.

"Me?" Chelsea asked and receiving a nod replied "I would love to be in Gryffindor!" Helen shrugged while Daryl muttered something about Hufflepuff.

"What about you Helen?"

"I don't know. Probably Gryffindor, our whole family is." Daryl nodded before speaking abruptly.

"Ravenclaw."

"You think?" But before Daryl could reply, the door swung open and a girl stood there. She already had on her school robes and wore a haughty expression on her otherwise beautiful face. Long silver blonde hair streamed down her back.

"We're getting ready to stop soon, just to let you know." Her tone told them she could probably care less. Helen glared at this girl, her own slate colored eyes snapping fire at the intruder's green ones.

"Thank you." Helen made herself say politely. The girl smirked.

"Don't mention it. I'm Amarantha Malfoy." She held her hand out. Time suddenly stood still. Helen looked at the hand, at her smirk, then again at her hand. Helen suddenly noticed how, almost imperceptibly, the girl's hand was shaking. Making a split second decision, and hoping it wasn't the wrong one, Helen grasped it.

"Helen, Helen Weasley."

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm a **_little_** bummed here since no one's reviewed. :whimpers: I mean, what ff writer doesn't live off of the little things? I need them too! Self esteem is a great thing to have. So PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you have NOTHING to say - post that! It's better than nothing! Please? With little HP plushies on top? :does chibi-eyes: I'd luv you forever if you did. ... Please?

The button's right there!

Push it!

Gomen! Ja ne!


	4. Mistaken Identities

Wow. I have to say I am utterly astounded that anyone answered my plea and reveiwed! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Wychglow - yeah, I did. I hated to do it BUT it's the plotbunny's fault! n.n' Anyway, eh, your half right on the guessing...the killers are in league with Voldie and the rescuer is in league with Dumbledore. The killing however, that is the repeat. Lily in the bedroom and James in the living room. 20 points to you!

sak - It has to do with Harry because it's about his _children_ and him, but that will be later, in yet _another_ great movement of time. n.n I'm sorry if those movements make it confusing, it'll stop pretty soon. Some things in the plot will clear up as the mystery of the past is solved. As for Lucius...looks rule everything. Helen has red hair and Amarantha has blonde. He _needs_ an heir and one with red hair is too embarassing. He can cover up most stuff concerning an heir who looks like him.

angelicmayuka - THANK YOU SO MUCH! n.n You reviewed! ::Sighs dramatically:: I guess you'll have to find out! Draco's partner in crime concerning their children will be revealed and for reference he and his partner died. Have fun with this chapie!

On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mistaken Identity**

Amarantha Malfoy snatched her hand back and stared at Helen before a second sneer graced her features.

"A Weasley," she spat out, wiping her hand against her robe. "No better than the mudbloods they marry." Helen inhaled sharply.

"How _dare_ you-" she began, rage making her unsteady.

"Leave. Now." Daryl pointed her wand at Amarantha, face unreadable. Malfoy gave a sniff and backed out of the doorway.

Malfoy left, robes following her artfully. Daryl slammed the door shut, the only sign showing her irritation. Chelsea winced at the sound and tried to smile.

"She's a real snob."

"She's a Malfoy," Helen said shortly and sat down. Agitatedly she began fussing with her shoulder length red hair, eyes narrowed at an invisible patch on the floor.

"Don't worry, she's not worth worrying about." Helen started at this adult outlook on the situation and relaxed marginally.

"You're right. I'll stop." Satisfied, Chelsea turned to find her robes. But Helen simply sat still, lost in thought.

Had she really been that wrong to try and accept the friendship of a Malfoy? Her mum and dad had never said anything really awful about them, they just had a general dislike for them. What had Amarantha heard that was so awful about her family? They had helped during the war against Voldemort. Her own mother had been a major player in the last battle, standing by Harry Potter to the very end. Both her parents were even on Chocolate Frog cards! So why did the Malfoys hate her family so much?

* * *

"First years! First years this way!" A handsome man called, eyes twinkling in the half light. His short gold hair was pulled back out of his face in a horsetail, wisps of it tugging themselves free to frame his face and the small pair of frameless glasses. "This way! Hurry!" Eagerly, the first years raced towards him and the boats, eyes wide.

Clambering into boats, Helen found herself occupying a craft with Daryl, Chelsea, and a thin willowy brunet. About to ask her name, Helen forgot to as Hogwarts Castle came into view, lights blinking on and off like fireflies in the gloom. As they stumbled out of the boats and into the castle, they were met by a short woman, her black hair pulled into a no-nonsense knot on the back of her head. She smiled though, showing perfect teeth.

"First years, if I may have your attention. We will shortly be sorting you into your houses but if you will come with me first, we must wait in the hall outside until the Headmistress is ready." Leading them away, Helen heard others muttering about fighting trolls. Remembering a story her father had told her about fighting a troll, she didn't think it'd be that hard, if they had to of course. The woman smiled at them as she left, closing the doors behind her quietly. Almost immediately a buzz of chatter went up.

Helen suddenly felt nervous, the whispering making butterflies in her stomach. What house would she be sorted into? Sure she had said Gryffindor, but not all family were sorted into the same house. Maybe she wouldn't get into Gryffindor. Maybe she'd be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. She shuddered, at least anything was better than Slytherin. Her father would be so upset if she was. Interrupting her thoughts, the doors swung open again, this time the woman was beckoning them foreword with a smile on her face.

"They're ready for you now." Helen swallowed and entered the great hall, refusing to be intimidated by the hundreds of stares that followed the first years as they went by. Holding her head high, she focused all her attention on the back of Chelsea's hair, and nearly bumping into her as a result when they stopped.

Craning her neck, she saw the hat sitting on its stool, innocently, as though the power over her life it wielded was nothing more than lighting a match. Startling her and several others, the seam in the hat ripped open and its song began:

_Once the houses were torn apart,_

_It began right from the very start,_

_When Salazar refused to bow_

_And departed with a solemn vow_

_Leaving three to stand as four_

_When everyone knows that three need more._

_The damage was done, things hastily said,_

_No turning back, the clock was dead._

_So Gordick shaped me as a hat,_

_and upon students heads I sat,_

_Choosing for the ones who made,_

_the school which you attend today. _

_They believed that I as one,_

_could mend what once had come undone._

_But I despair with all I've met,_

_My job is to divide you yet. _

_So remember well in times of need,_

_what Harry Potter once believed:_

_That some are good and some are not,_

_it is up to us to like the lot. _

_We are both, each house is too,_

_It's part of us, it's what we do. _

_Slytherins are sometimes brave,_

_and Gryffindors can be afraid. _

_Ravenclaw does make mistakes,_

_and Hufflepuffs can break faith. _

_We are who we now choose to be,_

_and are not a house epitome. _

_So ban together, houses four, _

_Throw prejudice on out the door!_

Helen clapped with all the others, throwing a glance at Malfoy who was standing nearby. The girl's face was as unreadable as ever. Lifting the hat with one had, the woman who had shown them in raised a scroll in the other.

"Now when your name is announced, please step forward and sit down upon the stool. The hat will then sort you into your appropriate house. Janice Applegate." The girl stepped forward and sat down. There was a pause before the seam in the hat ripped open once against to yell "GRYFFINDOR!" A cheer arose, and the sorting was on.

"Rachel Corner." a girl with a long braid sauntered forward.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Chelsea Cutterman."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Chelsea grinned in delight as she was welcomed by yellow banners.

"Daryl Malery."

"RAVENCLAW!" Daryl smiled in relief as her table applauded for her.

"Amarantha Malfoy!" Helen held her breath. The girl was a Slytherin through and through, she _knew_ it, yet she still couldn't shake a feeling of unfairness at the thought. The hat sat there, and the silence grew. People were beginning to get restless. It was the longest the hat had been silent so far that night. Finally, the hat ripped open its seam to scream-

* * *

Ha! Cliffhanger! House points are still available if you can answer me this:

What house will Amarantha be sorted into? 10 points

What house will Helen be sorted into? 10 points

Have fun! And please review!

P.S. I **sincerely** appologise for the Slytherin line in the poetry but...nothing else fit! ::wrings hands:: I am a supporter of the house anyway so I hope no one hates me ::O.O and since when did I care about people liking me or not!::


End file.
